


Sorry For The Disruption Mr Greenbrair

by KBLEAGHS



Category: KBLE, KBLE All Girls High School, KBLEAGHS, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elemental Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: The Juniors and their pets cause some disruption in morning home room with Mr Greenbrair.
Kudos: 2





	Sorry For The Disruption Mr Greenbrair

The wind rattled the windows as the three girls entered their classroom. It was early morning, just before homeroom started, the sun shining through the fog which caused an orange hue to cover the small class room. Emma and Zephyrine were arm in arm as they passed through the threshold, talking about the weekend trip into the local town. Behind them was J and their pets, clearly not as awake as their good friend. 

J quickly got to her seat, her head on the table, trying to catch more minutes of sleep before the chaos truly started. Her black snake, wrapped it self around her forearm as she started to drift to sleep. 

Her sleep was short lived as their teacher walked into class. The semi-quiet room was filled with Emma’s and Zephyrine’s loud voices as they bombarded their teacher with questions. Like always, he ignored them. Mr Greenbrair walked into the class quietly, which wan’t uncommon in the morning. 

His hair was a black mess, but that was the only physical thing that showed that he was tired that morning. He approached his desk and saw an annoyance that he didn’t expect. Zephyrine’s cat was curled up tightly on his extremely valuable chair. Before the cat had a chance to move, he picked it up and dropped it firmly on the ground, causing the cat to hiss out at him. 

“Sir!” Zephyrine said, standing up in her chair to go over to her cat but she caught Mr Greenbrair’s stern eyes and sat back down with a huff. 

Mr Greenbrair stretched back in his chair, lifting his legs onto the table, his hands behind his head. “Unlike some of the other teachers in this school, I allow your pets in this classroom considering how well behaved they are. But all I ask is for your pets not to sit on my very expensive chair, especially when they have claws as sharp as that. However, it seems that they can’t do that.” 

“Why do you care so much about that chair?” Emma said smirking as she petted her cat, “it looks pretty old and worn. It doesn’t look that expensive.” 

The two other girls stared at Emma their eyes wide. Even though it wasn’t uncommon for Emma to argue or question Mr Greenbrair, it was odd that she decided to question his taste in furniture. 

Mr Greenbrair raised his eyebrow but stopped himself from answering, he had learned when Emma was baiting him into a discussion that she put it lightly. He sighed and started with homeroom, but the girls were feeling restless, and the animals could feel it as well. 

As they were going through the school’s news, Mr Greenbrair could hear the faint murmurs from the girls as he spoke. “Girls settle down please.” 

“But sir-”

“But sir-” He mimicked returning to the news. “Girls this is important, you need to -”

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Emma and J were out of their seats screaming.

“Emma get your cat to stop!”

“It’s not my fault that you decide to bring a snake to a lesson full of cats.”

“There are two cats in this class.” 

Emma’s cat was chasing J’s snake as it slithered around on the floor, trying to find the high ground. Their screaming became louder as Zephyrine stepped in, trying to defuse the situation, but that didn’t help. 

As a teacher he should have stepped in, but he was too tired to. Luckily, the girls started to scream at the animals, rather than each other. How they will be assassins he didn’t know, for the years that he has taught them, there has never been a quiet lesson. 

Mr Greenbrair heard a faint meow, next to him and saw Zephyrine’s cat looking up at him with big eyes. He raised his eyebrow at the cat as it jumped onto the table staring at him then to his lap. He kept eye contact with the cat for a while, before he gave in. 

“Go on then,” he sighed as the cat sat on his lap, purring. 

Even though there was only three of them, Mr Greenbrair couldn’t help but chuckle as they ran around the classroom trying to stop Emma’s cat from hurting J’s snake. 

Things were certainly never boring in this lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please visit our tumblr page: https://kble-hs.tumblr.com
> 
> Written by: Artemis


End file.
